Conventionally, in order to adjust the focal length in imaging devices such as cameras, a lens holder holding a lens is moved in the direction of the optical axis of the lens with an actuator that uses an electromagnetic motor or electrostrictive material, thereby adjusting the distance between the lens and the imaging sensor.
Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Application Kokai Publication No. 2003-215429